L'inconnu du passé
by darkabs
Summary: Rosalie, 79 ans s'ennuie profondément de sa vie de vampire, mais la nouvelle année lui réserve une surprise, bonne ou mauvaise ? ça dépend du point de vue ...


Ma première fanfiction sur le couple Rosalie/Emmett, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions que j'essaierai de prendre en compte ) sur ce bonne lecture.

_**Fan-Fiction sur Rosalie Hale Cullen et Emmett Mc Carty.**_

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen.**

**Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle année.**

**« - Rose ça va ? **me demanda Edward en encerclant mes épaules de ses mains fines et douces. **»**

Tu veux savoir si ça va Edward, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien non ça ne va pas, ça ne se voit pas ? Mes yeux sont aussi noirs que les tréfonds de l'enfer, je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis une semaine, la faim me tiraille l'estomac, ma langue me brûle, ma gorge est sèche, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui me ronge l'âme. Cette vie m'exaspère, après avoir été violé, battue et abandonnée par le prétendu homme de ma vie une nuit en 1933, je fus transformé en vampire par Carlisle Cullen, désormais mon père adoptif, un homme adorable qui ne voulais que me sauver la vie. Si seulement il avait su ce que je ressentirais après, il ne m'aurait pas sauvée. Au début je pensais qu'être un vampire ce serait génial, jeunesse éternelle, beauté à couper le souffle, force incommensurable, puissance, immortalité, oui cela avait l'air vraiment super. Seulement quand tes amis humains meurent peu à peu autour de toi, quand tu perds tes parents biologiques, ta vraie famille, tout ! Tu te rends compte que la vie de vampire est minable. Certes je vous ais vous, toi Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents d'adoption, Alice, Jasper, vous, mes frères et sœurs d'adoption, oui vous êtes ma seconde famille, ma vie, mon esprit, vous êtes tout pour moi, mais aujourd'hui je ne ressent plus cette force habituelle, elle m'a abandonnée, je me sens faible, si faible …

**« - Ca va, **je lui répondis**.**

**Tu es sûre hein ? Tu me dirais si ça n'allait pas ? **insista-il.

**Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas Ed'. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Voilà que je mentais à mon propre frère, cela ne m'était jamais arrivée, mon dieu qu'étais-je en train de devenir ? J'avais faim, si faim, mais j'étais obligée de rester enfermée ici, dans cette maison loin de la ville, je ne pouvais pas sortir, l'odeur du sang humain était redevenu une torture pour moi, je pourrai tuer n'importe quel innocent se trouvant sur mon passage. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, seulement voilà que je m'en faisais à moi-même.

J'abandonnai les bras de mon frère et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre, j'allumai la lumière, mes yeux se fermèrent par reflexe, c'est vrai que je n'étais plus habituée à la lumière du jour, je me dirigeai à tâtons jusqu'au lavabo, une fois devant j'ouvrir difficilement les yeux et levai la tête. Le miroir refléta un visage qui m'était inconnu, je restais sans ciller un moment avant de me rendre compte que cette tête hideuse était la mienne. Moi, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, reconnue pour ma beauté hors du commun, moi la petite fille à qui les parents faisaient faire des défilés de mode toutes les semaines avec les mêmes récompenses, des trophées de la petite miss de la ville. J'étais si belle, comment mon visage avait-il pu à ce point se … transformer ? Mes boucles blondes étaient désormais plates, sans vie et sans couleurs, mes yeux habituellement dorés comme les blés en été, étaient maintenant noirs, mon visage n'était plus blanc comme la porcelaine, il est était gris comme la pierre. Je refermais les yeux effrayée par ce tableau de moi. Si j'avais pu pleurer, des larmes se seraient écrasés à mes pieds, je n'avais rien dit à Carlisle et aux autres membres de ma famille, je ne voulais pas les inquiétés, si seulement nous étions restés à Madrid, il était si beau, si gentil, si attentionné, pourquoi me l'avaient-ils pris ? Pourquoi ? Je l'aimais à en mourir, je me tuerai pour revoir ses grands yeux d'un bleus profond et sa bouche, si douce … pourquoi ? Je me remis immédiatement à sangloter, je sorti de la salle de bain et retournait dans ma chambre ou Edward avait disparu. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, fermais les yeux mais ne putm'endormir, les vampires ne dorment pas. Fais chier, vampire de merde, pourquoi étais-je ce … truc ? !

Je me relevai furieuse, attrapai ma table de chevet et la jetait à travers la pièce, j'attrapai tout ce qui me passait sous la main et le balançait contre les murs, il fallait que je sorte, que j'oublie, que je me vide la tête d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre et sautait dehors, il pleuvait, tant pis, je couru vers la forêt sans m'arrêter, il fallait que je chasse, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui pourvu que du sang coule dans ma gorge, du sang chaud, oui, mon estomac gronda rien que d'y penser.

Je n'avais qu'un t-shirt et un jean mais je n'avais pas froid malgré l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps, encore un truc de vampire tient ! Je traversais la forêt prenant garde d'éviter les arbres, si je pouvais éviter de mourir empaler sur une branche ce serai quand même plutôt cool. Soudain je sentis un mouvement à ma gauche, je stoppai ma course et tendit l'oreille, des bruits de pas se rapprochait, je reniflais, mauvaise chose, un humain, sûrement un randonneur, je fermais les yeux et commençais à paniquer, mince, mince, mince, qu'allais-je faire ? Je sentais la faim grandir en moi, elle m'ordonnait de lui sauter dessus, de morde dans son cou, d'enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chair chaude, le sang m'appelait, il hurlait mon nom. Il était ma proie, il était à moi, là juste devant, non je devais me contrôler, je m'accroupi dans les feuilles, et tentait malgré moi de résister, je n'allais pas y arriver, non, je me relevai et agrippai l'arbre devant moi dans l'espoir qu'il soit un obstacle, mon dieu, je ne devais pas tuer cet humain, il ne méritait pas cette fin tragique. _Tant pis_, pensais-je, je me décollai de l'arbre et me précipitai sur ma proie quand je fus coller au sol par une force que je reconnu aussitôt. Edward. Il m'avait suivie, depuis le début il m'observait guettant ma réaction, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas senti ? Surement que l'odeur de l'humain m'avait trop préoccupée … Ma colère ne fit que s'amplifier, je poussais un hurlement rauque digne d'un animal tout en projetant mon frère quelques mètres plus loin, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le blesser mais je voulais quand même faire en sorte de lui faire mal. Le temps de me retourner, l'humain avait pris la fuite, sûrement effrayé. La rage m'envahit, Edward avait fait fuir mon dîner, mon humain, mon sang ! Il allait le payer, je couru vers lui, mais il sauta au-dessus de moi avec grâce esquivant par ailleurs mon attaque, je m'arrêtai de courir tout en continuant de grogner, me retournai et le cherchai, je ne le vis pas, il avait fui le lâche ! Puis il sauta d'une branche et atterrit devant moi avec sur son visage une expression triste, ses traits habituellement fins et souriants étaient figés formant un masque de désespoir et de déception. Il leva ses yeux dorés et les planta dans les miens, dedans je vis un sentiment qui m'effraya, il avait peur, de moi ou bien pour moi. Je ne savais pas, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce que je voyais, ce que je savais en revanche c'est que ce regard alluma en moi une sensation de culpabilité. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, tout en murmurant mon prénom

**« - Rose, Rosalie, c'est moi, calme toi Rose, regarde-moi, je t'en prie reprends toi, ce n'est pas toi que je vois, il faut que tu l'oubli Rose, oubli le, fait-moi confiance.**

**Je … je ne peux pas Ed', je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Je l'aimais tellement, je vous ai fait croire qu'il n'était rien pour moi, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais je l'aimais plus que tout Edward, il me manque …, **soufflais-je.

**Rose, ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je sache ce que tu ressentes** **et je te rappelle qu'Alice peut voir l'avenir, elle t'as vue sombrer dans la dépression mais elle n'a rien pu faire pour t'en empêcher, Carlisle et Esmée sont morts d'inquiétude mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'arrive, Jasper peut ressentir le moindre de** **nos sentiments, il sait donc ce que tu ressens. Rose, parfois tu oublis que nous sommes des vampires, **ajouta-il en esquissant un sourire.

**Si seulement je pouvais vraiment l'oublier, **murmurai-je. **»**

Edward me prit dans ses bras, je posais la tête sur son épaule et me remit à sangloter faute de ne pouvoir pleurer, il me serrait dans ses bras avec tout l'amour dont un frère peut faire preuve, il avait mal pour moi et moi j'avais mal tout court.

**« - Rose, je peux t'aider à l'oublier tu le sais ? Si tu me laisse faire, tu ne souffriras plus, je t'en prie Rose, laisse-moi faire, je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir.**

**Non …, je ne sais pas.**

**Tu es si belle, si gentille, regarde toi, **il s'éloigna de moi pour me regarder**, le malheur te rend si différente, je ne te reconnais même plus. Laisse-moi seulement t'aider, je t'aime tellement, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi … ma sœur. »**

Il insista sur ce dernier mot comme s'il était plus important que tous les autres, il glissa une main sous mon menton et le souleva doucement, il approcha son visage du miens, si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine fraiche effleurer ma joue, il plongea son regard doux et remplie d'amour dans le miens, attendant une réponse, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Edward avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées mais aussi celui de les supprimées. Il fallait, pour mon bien, qu'il supprime les éléments de ces derniers mois, seulement je ne voulais pas l'oublier, lui, Alejandro, celui que j'avais aimé et qui continuait de me faire souffrir même après la mort. Edward attrapa mes mains, il n'attendait qu'un mot, un seul et il pourrait me faire oublier le malheur qui avait rempli ma vie ces cinq derniers mois. Ma bouche tremblait tout comme le reste de mon corps, quand je parvins à séparer mes lèvres, le seul son qui en sortit fut un « oui ». Alors il posa son pouce et son majeur de chaque côté de ma tête et effaça mes souvenirs.

Quand je repris possession de mes esprits, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, Edward me regardais, assis à côté de moi, il avait l'air inquiet. Je voulu m'assoir à mon tour, mais mon corps retomba à l'arrière comme attiré par le matelas, une douleur m'envahit, j'avais mal à la tête, à l'estomac et aux muscles comme si on m'avait remplis les veines d'acide. J'hurlai. Edward m'attrapa la main et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais qui ressemblais vaguement à une parole apaisante. La douleur était insoutenable, je serai les dents et fermai les yeux me forçant à penser à autre chose mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais horriblement mal. C'est dans une douleur pareille qu'on se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas mourir plutôt que de souffrir de la sorte.

**« - Ed', que se passe-il ? »**

C'était Esmée, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce en trombe et avait posé la question en criant presque d'inquiétude.

**« - Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, **répondit-il.

**Tu es sur ? **insista-elle.

**Oui, oui je t'assure Esmée, je m'occupe de tout. »**

Cette réponse du lui suffire car la seconde d'après elle avait disparue.

Quand la douleur se dissipa un peu, je tournai la tête et demandai à mon frère

**« - Edward, que se passe-il ? Pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?**

**C'est les effets secondaires Rose, **souffla-il en caressant ma joue**, ne t'en fais pas dans quelques heures ou peut être moins tout ira mieux.**

**D'accord, **marmonnais-je en grimaçant. **»**

Edward sourit et lâcha ma main qui retomba durement sur le lit, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte me laissant seule dans ma chambre dans l'impossibilité de bouger sans provoquer une douleur fulgurante dans tous mes membres. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, fixant le plafond quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir pour la seconde fois. C'était Alice, je la reconnue à son odeur, un mélange de savon à la vanille et de fruits des bois, elle traversa la chambre sans faire de bruit, puis elle s'assit à côté de moi et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux qu'elle caressa doucement. Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, elle commençait à m'inquiéter et ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus fut lorsqu'elle me dit

**« - Ca n'est pas grave Rose, ça nous est tous arrivés, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Alice, **marmonnais-je**, de quoi tu parles ?**

**De ce que tu as fait hier voyons, de quoi d'autre ?**

**Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier dis-moi ?**

**Est-ce qu'Edward t'aurai … ?**

**Alice !** gronda Edward, **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse Rose tranquille, elle a besoin de repos !**

**Je pense que nous aurons une petite discussion après frérot, n'est-ce pas** ? répondit la petite brune.

**Tu sais déjà tout, **soupira il en grinçant des dents**, et n'en parle pas devant elle, **ajouta-il en chuchotant.

**Ed', j'ai entendue,** dis-je.

**Désolé, désolé ! cria-il, Aller, aller Zou Miss Alice,** dit-il à l'adresse de ma sœur qui se leva en boudant »

Il attrapa le bras d'Alice et la poussa vers la porte, puis il revint vers moi et mit une main derrière mon cou qu'il souleva délicatement tout en portant à mes lèvres une sacoche en plastique. J'avalais ce qu'elle contenait et sentit mes muscles se détendre, je bougeais mes doigts et levai le bras gauche afin de tenir la sacoche que je vidai d'une traite.

Du sang.

C'était tellement bon, c'était chaud et doux avec un léger gout de fruits, c'était du cerf, c'était comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis trois siècles, ma gorge se détendit et mon corps en redemanda encore et encore, du sang, il ne demandait que ça, je réussi à m'assoir mais la douleur se faisait encore sentir, il fallait que je boive. Edward perçut aussitôt mon envie car il s'évapora de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une sacoche de sang dans chaque main. Il me les tendit et je les attrapais en arrachant le plastique avec mes dents, puis je laissais le liquide rouge couler dans mon corps, j'aurai pu boire toute la journée et toute la nuit et ce pendant un mois complet si Edward ne m'avait stoppé. Je sentais la vie reprendre possession de mon corps, je pouvais enfin ressentir chacun de mes membres, la douleur avait totalement disparue. C'était merveilleux.

**« - Tu es redevenue toi-même,** souffla-il.

**Comment ça ?,** demandai-je.

**Tes yeux sont dorés, ils étaient noirs il n'y a même pas deux minutes, tu as toujours mal ?**

**Non, ça va beaucoup mieux merci, **répondis-je en souriant.

**J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi d'accord ?**

**D'accord …**

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

**Que s'est-il passer hier ?**

**Tu étais énervée, tu avais faim, tu as failli attaquer un humain dans la forêt, **répondit-il souriant.

**Mon dieu ! je ne l'ai pas tué dis-moi !**

**Tué ? non juste traumatisé.**

**Traumatisé ?! rien que ça ?**

Il rigola, **Ne t'en fais pas, il a sûrement juste eu peur de ton cri bestial.**

**Bestial ?** **heu comment ça ?**

**Hum, un peu comme ça, **il poussa un long rugissement digne d'un lion, J'écarquillai les yeux puis fronçai les sourcils avant de me mettre à éclater de rire, **effrayant n'est-ce pas ? **demanda-il.

**Holala le pauvre il a dû détaler comme un lapin paniqué !**

**Tu m'étonnes, il t'a regardé comme ça, **il se leva et se tint debout au milieu de la pièce, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, fit semblant d'avoir peur et de s'enfuir en courant, puis il me regarda alors que je continuai de rire à plein poumons puis il me sourit, **tu es bel et bien de retour … mon ange. »**

__ Pendant que Rosalie prenait sa douche, Edward descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, la maison était vide, ils étaient sûrement partis chasser. Il essaya de capter les pensées de Rosalie afin de savoir si tout se passait bien mais au lieu de ça il perçut celles de sa seconde sœur. Il tourna la tête et regarda à travers la grande baie vitrée qui dominait le salon et aperçu Alice dans le jardin, elle était assise sur un banc, faisant face à la forêt. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne cherchait pas à les cachées ce qui attira l'attention d'Edward, il aurait pu les lires, mais il avait trop de respect pour sa sœur pour le faire, alors il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, il attendait qu'elle engage la conversation, ce qu'elle fit rapidement_

_« - __**Tu lui as effacée la mémoire ? **__demanda la petite brune soucieuse._

_**Juste ces cinq derniers mois, **__répondit Edward en regardant au loin._

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Elle a oubliée, oublions tous aussi Alice, **__soupira le grand brun._

_**Pourquoi ? **__redemanda-elle._

_**A cause de … quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, **__avoua-il._

_**Quelqu'un ? Alejandro ?**_

…

_**Edward ! Alejandro ? c'est lui ?**_

_**Oui …**_

_**Elle l'aimait ? mais je croyais que …**_

_**Tu croyais mal Alice ! elle nous l'a caché, elle ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas nous inquiéter.**_

_**Sauf à toi, **__ajouta-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

_**Non, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées, d'habitude je ne le fais pas, mais là, **__il se mordit la lèvre, __**c'était vital, je déteste quand l'un de vous souffre tu le sais bien.**_

_**C'est elle qui t'as demandée d'effacer sa mémoire ?**_

_**Non, je lui ai proposé, elle a accepté.**_

_**Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit, nous aurions pu l'aider.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, de toute manière elle ne pourra plus nous l'expliquer maintenant. »**_

_Alice ne répondit pas et au bout de quelques minutes sans paroles, Edward se leva et rentra, abandonnant une Alice maussade. __

Rien ne valait une bonne douche chaude, je laissais l'eau couler sur ma peau et la buée s'étaler sur les vitres, ici rien ne pouvais m'atteindre, la douche était l'endroit ou quoi qu'on me dise, quoi qu'on me fasse, pour rien au monde je ne sortirais et je peux vous dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne n'avait réussi à me faire sortir de sous l'eau. Je ne pensais à rien car aucun évènement ne me venait à l'esprit, c'était comme si je n'avais rien fait de ma vie ces derniers jours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je réussi à m'extirper de la douche à mon plus grand regret, j'attachai une serviette autour de mon corps, laissant mes cheveux à l'air libre et fonçais dans ma chambre. Forcément, Alice avait décidée de mettre son nez dans mes vêtements et de choisir ma tenue du jour, elle avait déposée sur mon lit, qui par la même occasion avait été fait, un jean slim, un t-shirt bleu, qui d'après elle mettait ma beauté en avant, une veste noire et des escarpins de la même couleur. Après m'être habillée je retournais dans la salle de bain et vis que mon maquillage avait été déposé à côté du lavabo, comment est-ce que … non mais je rêve, sacrée Alice, elle m'étonnera toujours. J'attrapai ma brosse et me coiffait les cheveux tout en les séchant, puis je me mis du crayon sous les yeux ainsi que du mascara, je me devais d'être présentable pour ma rentrée au lycée, une fois que j'eue fini, je me regardais dans le miroir et aperçu le visage d'Edward à côté du miens, il arborait un grand sourire qui faisait rayonner son visage, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules

« - **Tu es resplendissante,** murmura-il. »

Je regardai mon visage dans le glace et fût surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas tort, mes cheveux étaient à nouveau blond et bouclés, ils avaient repris leur éclat naturel, mes yeux étaient d'une couleur doré brillant et ma peau était de nouveau laiteuse, j'étais redevenue la belle femme que j'avais été. Je répondis à son sourire;

« - **Merci Ed', c'est en partie grâce à toi tu sais**, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil. »

Il caressa ma joue d'un geste de la main qui se voulait affectueux tout en continuant de sourire

« - **Vas chercher tes affaires Rosalie, on retourne au lycée aujourd'hui, les vacances vont terriblement me manquer, les sorties shopping seront désormais réservés aux week-ends, on va ressasser les mêmes cours que ces dernières années, le seul point positif sera que les devoirs se feront plus rapidement,**entendis-je Alice dire avec bonne humeur en entrant dans la salle de bain, **ho vous discutiez tous les deux**, ajouta-elle en nous regardant Edward et moi.

**Non, non, Alice il me disait juste que j'étais resplendissante**, lui répondis-je en la taquinant.

**Grâce à qui Rose ? **demanda-elle.

**Tu sais Alice, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, j'ai 79 ans je crois que je sais m'habiller toute seule maintenant, **je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue. »

Elle rigola et son rire cristallin remplit toute la pièce nous mettant tous de bonne humeur, Alice avait ce don de tout rendre joyeux autour d'elle, même quand tout paraissait morne et triste elle arrivait à tout arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était une des principales qualités que j'appréciais chez elle.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, et nous dirigions vers la Porsche jaune d'Alice quand, j'entendis Esmée courir afin de nous rattraper, j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et murmura qu'elle était contente que j'aille mieux, puis elle nous laissa monter dans la voiture et nous partîmes au lycée de Forks.

Le soleil, les oiseaux, les fleurs, tout me paraissait merveilleux aujourd'hui, je me sentais si … rayonnante, j'avais une envie folle de crier ma joie à tout le monde mais j'évitai, je ne voulais pas que les gens me prenne pour une folle. Je réfléchissais à cette nouvelle année tout en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, je m'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte que nous étions arrivé que lorsque Jasper ouvrit ma portière en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir, je l'attrapai et le remerciait avant de rejoindre Alice et Edward qui débattait sur les profs que nous aurions cette année. Nous entrâmes dans le lycée sous le regard des autres élèves qui comme à leurs habitude nous dévisageait de curiosité, et comme à mon habitude, je les ignorais. Soudain, alors que nous continuions d'avancer, j'entendis un sifflement, je n'y prêtais pas attention, mais je me retournais lorsque j'en entendis un second, je cherchais du regard l'imbécile qui avait osé me siffler et le trouvais rapidement, il était appuyé contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin entouré d'autre garçons, sûrement ses amis. Alice posa sa main sur mon bras et me regarda l'air de dire « laisse tomber », mais non, je n'allais pas laisser tomber comme ça, je lui souris dans l'espoir de la rassurer et je me dirigeais vers l'élève en question. Il était grand et musclé avec des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse et un regard vert électrique, il devait faire partie de l'équipe de football car il portait un maillot de l'équipe du lycée avec un jean. Dès qu'il vit que je venais le voir, il arbora un grand sourire dévoilant une dentition parfaite et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un grand brun tout aussi musclé que lui qui contrairement à son ami avait l'air gêné. Je le dévisageai, son visage me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'aurai su dire qui, il avait de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perdis un moment et des cheveux bruns coupés courts, sa peau était légèrement halé ce qui montrait qu'il avait dû passer ses vacances au soleil. Une fois devant le grand blond, je stoppai net et le regardai avec une puissante envie de l'étrangler, il souriait encore l'air de rien ce qui lui donnait un air idiot

« **- C'est moi que tu as sifflé comme ça ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Hum, je dirai que oui. **Répondit-il avec un air sûr de lui.

**Ne refais plus jamais ça c'est clair ?**!

**Hou, j'ai peur …** **je siffle qui je veux ma belle.**

**Et ne m'appelle pas ma belle, espèce de crétin !**

**Je t'appelle comme je veux … »**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le plaquait contre le mur, malgré sa force il cessa vite de se débattre quand il vit que j'étais plus forte que lui, ses amis voulurent l'aider mais je les regardai menaçante et ils reculèrent, seul le grand brun était resté à l'écart je plongeais mon regard désormais noir dans celui du blond, puis approcha mon visage de son oreille et murmura

« - **Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te tue c'est clair ?**

**Oui … désolé. **Répondit-il soudain effrayé. **»**

Je le relâchais et fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre Edward, Alice et Jasper qui m'attendaient au bout du couloir, Jasper souleva ses deux pouces avec un grand sourire, je devinai qu'il avait envoyé une vague de peur au joueur de football, Edward me plaqua un baiser sur le front et Alice tendit ses deux mains que je m'empressais de taper tout en mimant un geste de victoire. Peu de temps après, la sonnerie retentit et Jasper me tendit mon emploi du temps qu'il avait été cherché au secrétariat pendant que je « discutais » avec le blond. Apparemment, nous étions dans la même classe mais le premier cours était divisé en deux groupes et à mon grand regret ils étaient tous les trois dans le même groupe alors que moi j'étais seule. Je les abandonnais en leur faisant un signe de la main tout en rejoignant ma salle de classe, je rentrais dans la salle de maths et vit que toutes les places étaient prises sauf une, à côté du grand brun qui leva la tête à mon arrivée et qui m'invita à prendre place à côté de lui. Un peu gênée, j'acceptai son offre et posai mes affaires sur la table ou il était assis

« **- Désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais franchement je suis content que tu l'ai remis à sa place, **il baissa soudain la voix et chuchota, **je l'aime pas trop mais je fais avec c'est le boss de l'équipe de foot et j'aimerai bien rester dans l'équipe tu vois … Au fait moi c'est Emmett Dale Mc Carty, mais appelle** **moi seulement Emmett, **ajouta-il en m'offrant un sourire franc.

**Ho pas de soucis, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas le genre de fille à me laisser marcher sur les pieds surtout avec des imbéciles dans son espèce, **je soupirai et ajoutai**, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen mais appelle moi Rosalie, **répondis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Rosalie, **souffla-il**, ce prénom te va à merveille.**

**Merci**, répondis-je simplement. »

Si j'avais pu rougir en ce moment je serai devenue écarlate. Emmett avait ce quelque chose qui me faisais me sentir bien, avec lui je me sentais en sécurité et j'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne savais pourquoi mais je voulais me loger dans ses bras contre sa poitrine musclé. Je repris mes esprits en me disant que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes et que je ne devais pas fantasmer de la sorte sur un homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Seulement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil durant l'heure qui suivit, il était tellement mignon avec ses yeux bleus remplis de bonne humeur et son visage constamment souriant, je me surpris à rêvasser pour la seconde fois, cette fois ci sur ses lèvres qui avaient l'air douces, il devait rudement bien embrasser, je me mordis la lèvre en le fixant et au bout d'un moment je l'entendit étouffer un rire, je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et m'aperçut qui'il secouait la main devant mes yeux

« - **Pardon tu me parlais ?** Demandais-je confuse.

**A vrai dire je te demandai si tu avais des bonnes notes en maths mais tu avais l'air tellement perdue dans tes pensées …,** il pouffa.

**De … oui désolé, je … je pensais à autre chose,** répondis-je toujours aussi gênée.

**Halala avoue que tu fantasmais sur mon corps de rêve,** me taquina-il en rigolant.

**Oui voilà absolument !** ajoutais-je du tac au tac. »

Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant de nous mettre à rigoler bruyamment, ce que le prof nous reprocha d'une manière qui se voulait sévère, mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter notre fou rire. Se sentant viser, il nous vira du cours, nous sortîmes donc tête baisser mais une fois hors du couloir, Emmett me regarda avec les yeux d'un môme qui aurai fait une bêtise, il était décidément trop mignon, et cela me refit rigoler. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé de la sorte, je me sentais beaucoup mieux

« - **Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, **avoua-il d'un seul coup.

**Moi aussi,** répondis-je timidement.

**Ça sonne dans 5 minutes, je vais aller aux toilettes on se voit au cours suivant alors.**

**Absolument ! A tout de suite.** »

Il s'éloigna vers les toilettes et je le regardais un moment avant qu'il ne tourne au bout du couloir puis je fis demi-tour vers le cours suivant, nous avions anglais, j'allais retrouver mes deux frères et ma sœur, cela me réjouit quelque peu, j'avais envie de leur parler de ma rencontre du matin.

Laissez des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions.

J'essaierai de mettre une suite rapidement


End file.
